Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles
by lowgster
Summary: A group of friends arrive in the digital world only to be given Xros Loaders and digimon to each lead a team to defeat the Bagra Army.
1. Arrival in the Digital World!

**Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Arrival in the Digital World!**

It was an bright afternoon, around 2:00 p.m. The sun was shining its bright rays, and cheers of a crowds could be heard in the distance.

"GOAL" The announcer shouted, as you could see players celebrating their goal, it was the soccer championship of the amateurs champions league, between the Drifters and Lightning.

Four friends, Dakota, Logan, Tristen, and Trevor on the Drifters playing in the final 5 minutes of the game. Logan who was 5'7" had mild long brown hair, he was skinny but had some muscular build and a green and white jersey with the number 20 and played as a forward, Dakota who was 5'9" had short blonde hair, he had muscular build, same green and white jersey with the number 19, he played as a forward, Trevor who was 5 '11" had short dirty blonde hair who had the number 9 on his jersey and he played as left mid-fielder and Tristen who was 5'8" had short black hair and the number 15 and played as center defender. The score was Drifters 1, Lighting 1.

The other team was passing the ball down the field to there main forward Luis, he has been rivaling Dakota all season, he got past the 20, and made it into the box, right before he shot, Tristen slide tackled him causing a penalty, Luis went up to take the penalty, the ref blew the whistle and Luis shot, the goalie dove hitting the ball with is hand causing the ball to hit the post, Tristen then hit the ball as hard as he could.

Trevor then got the ball and tricked out the opponent passing Logan the ball, Logan took the ball down the right side of the field and crossed it in to Dakota, Dakota rebounded it off his chest and volleyed it into the net.

"GOAL" the announcer shouted, the entire Drifters team ran to Dakota and tackled him celebrating the goal, the score was now Drifters 2, Lightning 1 with only 30 seconds left.

The 30 seconds ended and the Drifters won the championship, the entire team celebrated, the coach named Dakota MVP and the trophy was theirs.

After the game, Dakota, Logan, Tristen, and Trevor decided to celebrate along with one of their close friends Ashley who was about 5'3'' and wore jeans and a pink shirt with blonde hair.

As they were walking down the street, they were trying to text but their phones were getting bad reception and messing up, just then a weird green digital scenery covered the sky for a spit second. They decided to go to Dakota's house to see what the problem was, when they got there they walked into his room. They looked at the computer which started to flash sucking them up into computer and transporting them to and unknown world, each five of them landed with thud.

**Digital World, Green Zone**

They all land on the ground, they were all wearing the same clothes, when they got up, the only thing they notice was a loud explosion and a huge black lion landing in front of them, "You all don't look like Digimon, who are you and what is your business?" the large black lion said to them, "We are humans, where are we?" they all said, "Humans? Never heard of you, doesn't matter, killing you will be just as easy" the large lion said, "Who are you?" Dakota asked, "I am Madleomon, and I will rule this zone" Madleomon said "Guys run" a mysterious voice, they looked around but decided not to hesitate. They all started to run when they were ambushed by a group of mammoth looking digimon.

"What do we do now?" Tristen said, just then Dakota noticed in his pocket was a mysterious device that was red, "What is this thing?" Dakota asked, the others looked in their pockets and each had a device of their own, Logan got an orange one, Tristen got a blue one, Trevor got a green one, and Ashley got a pink one. "Say reload" five mysterious voices said in unison, "Uh, Digimon reload" They all said in unison holding up their individual devices.

"Who are you guys?" Logan asked, "And what is this device?" Tristen added, "And what is this place?" Ashley continued.

"I'm Agumon" the orange dinousaur said to Logan, "and you are my general, thats a Xros Loader, with that you can help me Digi-Xros with other digimon in order to become stronger, and we are in the digital world" the orange dinosaur continued.

"I'm Gabumon" a blue wolf thing with a horn said to Tristen, "I'm Biyomon" the pink bird said to Ashley, "And I'm Kamemon" the turtle digimon said to Trevor.

"Then who are you?" Dakota asked, "You want to know, I bet you want to know, well... My name is Shoutmon" the red dragon said, "So I see you are generals, well I kill generals" Madleomon threatened. "I got this, **ROWDY ROCKER" **Shoutmon shouted, he jumped in the air and hitting Madleomon in his snout. "Get him" Madleomon roared. Metal pterodactyl looking digimon charged at Shoutmon, "Carve it into your hearts, I am going to be Digimon king one day, **SOUL CRUSHER" **Shoutmon shouted into his mic, and blazing streaks shot at the pteranomon destroying all of them.

"GET THEM" Madleomon shouted, the mammothmon charged at the group, "Shoutmon" Dakota shouted, the mammothmon were closing in, "we are dead" Logan said, "Horn breaker" a strange looking mechanical digimon shouted as a horn flew out of the ground and hit the Mammothmon, causing it to burst into data.

"Who is that?" Dakota said looking questioned, "that is my friend Ballistamon" Shoutmon smiled, "Shoutmon behind you" Ballistamon pointed, "Dark Fist of the Beast King" Madleomon shouted as he pointed his hand out and a dark lion head shot out towards Shoutmon, "Meteor Squall" a strange voice said, silver arrows struck the attack and caused the attack to disperse, "Starmons" Shoutmon shouted with excitement, a golden star with sunglasses appeared in front of the group, "Brother, your alive" Starmon said with joy, "Thanks to Dakota" Shoutmon pointed to Dakota, "It was nothing" Dakota said modestly.

"Have you forgotten me" Madleomon said, "I will show you" Madleomon shouted, just then a Mammothmon and Pteranomon burst into bits of data and Madleomon absorbed them.

**Madleomon Armored Mode**

Madleomon Armored Mode looked like Madleomon, he had silver armor all over his body, a giant chainsaw on his right arm and his left arm was covered with armor, "Haha, try to stop me now" Madleomon laughed.

"What do we do now" the group shouted in unison, "We fight" Shoutmon shouted charging at Madleomon, but the armored lion just simply hit Shoutmon with his armored fist, Shoutmon fell to the ground, the other digimon tried as well but with no luck. "Shoutmon" Dakota shouted, Madleomon Armored Mode went up to Shoutmon, revving his chainsaw about to smash Shoutmon.

"No, what can I do to help" Dakota said as he fell to his knees, the group went up to Dakota "Come on Dakota, try using that device to help or something" Logan suggested "Digi-Xros" A strange voice said, "Digi-Xros?" Dakota looked question.

Alright, here goes nothing. "Shoutmon, Starmons, Digi-Xros!" Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader

**Shoutmon, **Shoutmon shouted posing as pictures of Shoutmon appeared behind him.

**Starmons, Picksmons, **they both shouted in unsion and posed as pictures of Starmon and Picksmons appeared behind them.

**Digi-Xros, **a giant red X appeared, just then starmon appeared and the picksmons stared stacking on top of starmon, forming a sword, shoutmon grabbed the sword, **Shoutmon + Star Sword.**

Shoutmon now had a sword in his hands, he charged at Madleomon jumped in the air, Madleomon lifted his chainsaw, and the sword and the chainsaw clashed with each other, the chainsaw then broke into pieces, "WHAT!" Madleomon shouted in surprised, "Now to end this, Star Blade" Shoutmon shouted, the star sword lit on fire and Shoutmon ran at Madleomon slashing the sword into his armor.

A giant explosion occurred, after the smoke cleared, shoutmon and the starmons appeared without a scratch and Madleomon laid on the ground, "I will be back" Madleomon shouted then went through a portal.

"You are the greatest Dakota" Shoutmon said patting Dakota on the back, "Don't mention it" Dakota said modestly, "You are my new general, now we need to make a name for our team" Shoutmon exclaimed, "How about Xros Heart, because we combine our hearts to Digi-Xros" Dakota Suggested, "I like it". "I am hungry" Tristen complained, the whole group laughed, "Come back to my village, we have food there." Shoutmon pointed, the group started walking towards the village in the sunset.

Hope you all enjoyed my series, please let me know how did.


	2. Xros Heart, Emerge!

**Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: Xros Heart, Emerge!**

**The Digital World: Green Zone: Village of Smiles**

"So this is where you live Shoutmon?" Dakota asked looking at the various huts, "Yep, this is the Village of Smiles" Shoutmon said, the Village of Smiles look like a small place with huts.

"Where can we eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom?" Trevor questioned, "We are going to a festival to celebrate our victory, there is food there, then we can go to my hut for you guys to sleep, but as far as a bathroom, there is a tree over there" Shoutmon said with a laugh, "Gross" Ashley said.

The group was sitting around a campfire eating various fruits and vegetables, they sat around talking about how much they miss their world and want to go back.

"Man due I miss cheeseburgers" Tristen said, "And ice cream" Logan added, "and a better bathroom" Ashley added. "What are cheeseburgers?" Gabumon asked, "And Icecream?" Agumon added, "Just many of the different kinds of food we have in the human world" Dakota added.

"We need to wash our clothes as well" Ashley said sniffing Trevor in disgust, "There is a river where you guys can bath" Shoutmon said pointing towards the river. "Well we got find a way home, come on guys" Dakota said getting up, the other group followed, "Wait you can't leave" Shoutmon said, "Why? We all have life's to live in another world" Dakota said continuing to walk away, "Because, without you I can't digi xros, and then I won't become digimon king" Shoutmon said, "Sorry Shoutmon, I just can't, I have to get back to the human world" Dakota said. "Tristen?" Gabumon looking sad, "What about you Logan, do you want to leave?" Agumon asked, "Well I don't know..." Logan said hesitant, "Oh" Agumon said a little disappointed.

"NO!" Shoutmon shouted slamming his fist into the ground, Shoutmon then ran off. "SHOUTMON" Dakota shouted, Logan looked down at Agumon who seemed sad as well, Tristen also noticed Gabumon's sadness. They all went to Shoutmon's hut and went to sleep, Dakota laid there and wondered about Shoutmon.

The next day everyone woke, "First thing is first, we need to take baths, guys go to the left side of the river, and Ashley you can go to the right, meet back here when done" Dakota commanded. "I don't want to be alone" Ashley said, "You won't be, I will be there" Biyomon said, Ashley smiled. They split up to there separate paths.

The guys took a bath in there clothes so they both become clean at the same time, "Dakota, is something on your mind" Logan asked, "I just feel bad for Shoutmon, but he seemed kind of selfish" Dakota said.

The guys got out and met up with the girls, "now can we figure out how to get out of here" Ashley complained, "Thats what we are trying to figure out" Logan replied, "Well lets go" Tristen said.

After walking for a great amount of time the group, reached a cliff, "Great know what do we do?" Ashley complained some more, "Is that all you do is complain" Logan said, "Shut up" Ashley said as she hit Logan in the chest, "ow, why do you always abuse me?" Logan said laughing. Agumon gave a laughed and so did Biyomon. "Enough" Tristen said laughing, "Lets figure out how to climb this cliff" Dakota said.

_**BOOM! **_A large explosion occurred behind them, and all they could see was smoke, when the smoke cleared a giant eight headed snake appeared before them, "Who is that?" Ashley said backing up, the group did the same but were stopped by the cliff, "My Xros Loader says it is Orochimon" Dakota said looking at his Xros Loader, "What do we do know" Tristen said, "We fig..." Dakota started to say but realized that Shoutmon wasn't around. "We what?" Ashley asked Dakota, "I think he said we fight" Logan said stepping foward, "Let's go Agumon" Logan said, "You too Gabumon" Tristen said as well.

"_**PEPPER BREATH" **_Agumon shouted shooting a fireball out of his mouth, _**"BLUE BLASTER" **_Gabumon shouted shooting a blue flame out of his mouth. The two attacks hit Orochimon but did nothing, "Well that didn't work" Logan said, "Now what do we do" Dakota said worried.

"_**ROWDY ROCKER" **_Shoutmon shouted, Shoutmon jumped off the cliff and hit Orochimon in the main snake head causing hit to fly back.

"Shoutmon!" Dakota said happily, "you think I would let you guys die, a future digimon king never lets any one good get harmed, and that is why I want to become digimon king so I can protect my friends and make this world peaceful" Shoutmon explained, "Shoutmon, well I will help you all the way through it" Dakota said, "Now lets show Orochimon our trick" Shoutmon said with a smile, just then the Starmons appeared. **"Shoutmon, Starmons, Digi-Xros" **Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**SHOUTMON" **_Shoutmon shouted posing as pictures of him appeared behind him

"_**STARMONS" "PICKSMONS" **_Starmons shouted posing as pictures of them appeared behind them.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_Shoutmon and Starmons said in unison.

"**SHOUTMON + STAR SWORD**_**" **_Shoutmon shouted with the sword in his hands posing as pictures appeared behind him.

"Go get him" Dakota said, Shoutmon ran at Orochimon with the star blade full speed, Orochimon was shooting his snake heads at Shoutmon at rapid speed, but Shoutmon was to fast for the snake digimon, _**"STAR BLADE" **_Shoutmon shouted as the star sword lit on fire and he slashed Orochimon in his chest sending him flying back and hitting a nearby tree.

"NICE ONE SHOUTMON!" Dakota shouted, "Haha" Shoutmon said pridefully.

"Don't start to celebrate yet" Orochimon said as he was trying to lift his snake head off the ground.

"Now I will really end this" Shoutmon said getting ready to charge, _**"DARK FIST OF THE BEAST KING" **_Madleomon shouted, the dark lion head flew out of the trees striking Shoutmon directly in the chest.

The star sword reverted back to Starmons and Shoutmon was lying on the ground, "What do we do now Madleomon sir?" Orochimon asked, "This" Madleomon jumped in the air over Orochimon, is chest started to glow red, Orochimon was glowing red as well and the two red lights fused together.

"What... What... What is he now" Dakota said nervously, "I am now **MADLEOMON OROCHI MODE**" the beast said, Madleomon Orochimon still had Madleomon's body structure, but his arms were both snakes as well as his legs, he also had two snakes on each shoulder, and a rattle snake tail.

"Now to end it" Madleomon said, he shot both of his snake arms at Shoutmon, Shoutmon managed to stop one with is microphone, but left his back wide open for the other snake arm.

"_**HORN BREAKER" **_Ballistamon shouted jumping from the cliff above, his feet boosters made him fast as a bullet, his horn impacted with Madleomon Orochi Mode's arm. "Thanks" Shoutmon smiled, "No problem, we are friends" Ballistamon replied.

The Starmons form a ladder, and the group climbed up it, they were now at the top of the cliff.

"Take this" Madleomon Orochi Mode shouted as he shot his snake arms once again at Shoutmon, but Ballistamon stopped them with both his hands, Shoutmon went for an attacked but was intercepted by one of Madleomon Orochi Mode's shoulder snakes making him hit ballistamon causing the snakes to land a hit on them.

"Now die" Madleomon Orochi Mode said as he lifted his now glowing red rattlesnake tail, "Until... I become... Digimon king... I will not... Lose" Shoutmon said, Madleomon launched his rattlesnake tail at Shoutmon, but Shoutmon deflected it, "WHAT" Madleomon Orochi Mode said angrily.

"Now we will show you true bond between friends" Shoutmon said,

"**Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Digi-Xros" **Dakota commanded holding his Xros Loader out.

"**SHOUTMON**_**" **_Shoutmon shouted as he posed and as pictures of him appeared behind him.

"**BALLISTAMON**_**" **_Ballistamon shouted as he posed and as pictures of him appeared behind him.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They both shouted in unsion

"**SHOUTMON X2**_**" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted. Shoutmon X2 had Ballistamon's body with Ballistamon's head in the center of his chest, and Shoutmon's V on top of a white box for the head.

"Now this is more like it" Shoutmon X2 exclaimed, "Time to show you my true power" Shoutmon X2 said running at Madleomon Orochi Mode dodging each and everyone of the snakes, _**"ARM BUNKER" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted as his right arm got gradually larger and smashed his fist right into Madleomon Orochi Mode's chest causing him to fall on his back, "Now to show you the true bond between friends, _**BUDDY BLASTER**_" Shoutmon X2 shouted while in mid air, on the tip of Ballistamon's horn appeared a blue electrical energy ball, Shoutmon X2 shot the ball and it hit Madleomon Orochi Mode dead in the chest causing him to explode, after the smoke cleared Madleomon was back in his original form, "Retreat, next time, I won't lose" Madleomon shouted and he ran off into the woods.

"That was amazing" Shoutmon X2 said as he reverted back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon, "Shoutmon, together you and I and the team of Xros Heart will help anybody in danger" Dakota said, "Good job Dakota" the group said in unison. "Wow one day I want to do that" Agumon said, "Me too" Gabumon added, "Me three" Kamemon added, "Me four" Biyo added but hesitated. "Maybe one day" Shoutmon said smiling.

As they were walking back to the Village of Smiles, Shoutmon drew an emblem in the sand, it looked like a V with two eyes inside a circle with spikes coming out the lower section of each side of the circle, "This is the emblem of Xros Heart" Shoutmon said with a smile, Dakota smiled back at him, "You bet." The group then continued to walk into the sunset.

**Unknown Zone**

"This is unacceptable Madleomon" a mysterious voice said, "Tactimon sir, I promise I will defeat them" Madleomon said with a scared tone, "You better, your I will destroy you myself" Tactimon said as he was hidden in the shadows.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>Next time on Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles<p>

"Who are you" Dakota asked

"I am the blue knight" a blue knight looking figured exclaimed

"I have seen you battle, and if you want to collect the code crowns, I suggest you get stronger" the Blue Knight said.

"What is a code crown?" Dakota asked.

"Mailbirdramon, reload" the Blue Knight said, a large mechanical bird appeared.

"I will kill you once and for all" Madleomon shouted

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_Dakota shouted.

"**SHOUTMON X3" **the newly formed digimon shouted as he posed.

Next Chapter: Mysterious Knight! The Team of Blue Flare!

* * *

><p>Alright next update, please let me know how I did, and the series will get more interesting, just keep on reading.<p> 


	3. Strange Knight! The Team of Blue Flare!

**Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Knight, The Team of Blue Flare!**

**Digital World: Bagra Army Headquaters**

"Tactimon, what is the report" a mysterious voice said, "We are conquering the digital world zone by zone with little resistance, Bagramon sir" Tactimon said bowing on one knee, "Very good, inform the other officers" Bagramon commanded "Yes sir" Tactimon said standing up and walking away, Tactimon looked like a samurai mixed with a soldier.

"Blastmon, Piedmon" Tactimon said, just then two other digimon came out of the shadows, Blastmon was made out of diamonds, his forearms had colored diamonds scattered, Piedmon was reminisce of a clown, and had four swords stored on his back.

"What is it?" Blastmon asked, "What are your reports" Tactimon said, "Everything is good, other than the fact that you are lying to Bagramon about the new general in the green zone" Piedmon said with a smirk, "I am taking care of it" Tactimon said as he walked away.

"Madleomon" Tactimon said approaching the lion, "Yes sir" Madleomon said, "I will give you one more chance to defeat the new general, but if you fail me again... I need not tell you what will happen" Tactimon said in an intimidating voice "Yes... Yes sir" Madleomon said opening a portal.

**Digital World: Green Zone: Village of Smiles**

"Well... What is the next step for you to become king" Dakota said as he was eating a banana. "First we have to defeat the Bagra Army, then I can become digimon king" Shoutmon said with determination.

"I wish we could help defeat the Bagra Army" Logan said, "Me too" Tristen said "Maybe soon, maybe soon" Logan said.

"Dude I love the water so much" Trevor said walking towards drying his hair with a towel, "So that is where you have been" Tristen said.

"I want to go home" Ashley said whining some more, "Quit whining" Logan said, but she just looked at him with disgust.

"Come on, let's go figure a strategy to defeat the Bagra Army" Dakota said, just then a strange being appeared on top of one of the village huts.

"I can help you defeat the Bagra Army" the strange voice said in a masculine tone, they all looked to where the voice was said, they saw a human figure, except he was covered in blue armor all around his body and a blue cape, his helmet resembled that of a dragon.

"Who are you?" Dakota asked, "Another human, maybe he knows how to get out of here" Ashley exclaimed.

"I am the Blue Knight, general of the Blue Flare" the Blue Knight said holding out a dark blue Xros Loader.

"Another general?" Shoutmon wondered, "That is right, I am the general of Blue Flare, I will defeat the Bagra Army" the Blue Knight said with pride, "Then what do you want?" Shoutmon asked.

"I have seen you battle, you look strong, but you are not strong enough to defeat the Bagra Army" the Blue Knight said, "Then how do I get stronger?" Dakota asked, "I will tell you, but first I want to test your skills, so battle me" the Blue Knight ordered, "Shoutmon" Dakota looked at Shoutmon, "Lets do it" Shoutmon said with a smile.

"Alright then" Dakota said pulling his Xros Loader out of his pocket, "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Digi-Xros" Dakota said holding out his Xros Loader.

"**SHOUTMON" **Shoutmon shouted as he was posing.

"**BALLISTAMON" **Ballistamon shouted as he was posing.

"_**DIGI-XROS**_**" **They both said in unison.

"**SHOUTMON X2" **Shoutmon X2 shouted posing in his new form.

"Hmph" Blue Knight said with a laugh, "Mailbirdramon, Reload" Blue Knight said holding his Xros Loader out, a blue metal looking bird appeared

"We will show you, _**HORN BREAKER DX"**_ Shoutmon X2 shouted, he launched himself using the boosters on his feet, facing his horn directly towards Mailbirdramon, "ATTACK NOW" Blue Knight shouted, Mailbirdramon swung his tail slamming Shoutmon X2 into the Ground, "ONE MORE TIME" Blue Knight shouted, _**"DORULU TORNADO" **_a strange voice shouted,just as Mailbirdramon was swinging his tail about to slam it onto Shoutmon X2 a tornado hit the tail causing hit to slam to the ground beside Shoutmon X2.

"What the?" Blue Knight looked shocked, a orange and white wolf with a drill on the tip of his head and on his tail appeared from a hut.

"Dorulumon" Shoutmon X2 said with joy, "I knew I heard your voice" Dorulumon said with a grin.

Just then the Blue Knight stopped the battle, "Why did you stop?" Mailbirdramon asked, "Let's use Greymon" Mailbirdramon suggested, "No, I saw what I needed" the Blue Knight said, "Why don't you use your Greymon?" Dakota asked, "Because I don't want to kill you" the Blue Knight said.

"If you want to collect the code crowns, I suggest you get stronger" the Blue Knight said, "What is a Code Crown?" Dakota asked, "You don't know?" the Blue Knight sounded shocked, "Well, the digital world was split into zones after the great digital war, and the Bagra Army plans to obtain them all to take over the Digital World, each zone has a Code Crown and the owner of that Code Crown controls the zone" the Blue Knight explained, "I see" Dakota said, "But I have no use for this one" the Blue Knight said hopping onto Mailbirdramon, "Also try more Digi-Xrosses to become stronger" the Blue Knight said as he flew off.

"Wow, that's is pretty crazy" Dakota said.

"Dorulumon" Shoutmon X2 said with excitment, "You know him?" Dakota asked, "Yep, he is my good friend" Shoutmon X2 said with a smile.

"We will have this reunion later, look" Dorulumon said nodding his head into the direction of a cliff, just then a portal opened and two yellow apes along with Madleomon jumped out of the portal.

"Get them Apemon" Madleomon ordered. The two apes jumped towards the group, "Get ready Shoutmon X2" Dakota said, "Can we help" Starmon said along with a group of peach looking arrows, "Who are you guys?" Dakota asked, "We are chibickmons" the little guys said, "Alright then" Dakota said, "Are you serious, look how tiny they are, give me the star sword instead" Shoutmon X2 argued, "If we want to get stronger, try new Digi-Xrosses" Dakota said remembering what the Blue Knight said. "You sure Dakota?" Tristen asked, "Positive" Dakota replied.

"Shoutmon X2, Starmon, Chibickmons, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"**SHOUTMON X2" **Shoutmon X2 shouted as he posed.

"**STARMON" "CHIBICKMONS" **They both shouted and posed in unison.

"_**DIGI-XROS**_**" **They all said in unison.

"**SHOUTMON X2 + STAR AXE" **Shoutmon X2 shouted now holding a giant axe in his hands posing.

The two Apemons charged at Shoutmon X2, one of the Apemons got to him first _**"MEGA BONE STICK" **_The Apemon shouted pulling out a stick, the Apemon jumped in the air with the stick over his head, he swung it down striking Shoutmon X2, but Shoutmon X2 just stood there and smiled, the stick just broke in half.

Shoutmon X2 then swung the Star Axe striking the Apemon causing him to delete, "Brother" the other Apemon shouted with anger, "Get him Drimogemon" the other Apemon shouted, just then the ground started to crumble from under Shoutmon X2 and a giant purple mole with a drill struck out about to strike Shoutmon X2 with its drill, "Drill Blader" Dorulumon shouted, the drill on his tail grew bigger and struck Drimogemon causing him to fall backwards, Shoutmon X2 then hit Drimogemon with the Star Axe causing him to delete.

Madleomon then jumped down and absorbed the other Apemon.

**MADLEOMON FINAL MODE!**

Madleomon Final Mode was much larger than Madleomon, his mane and teeth were now red, as well as his claws, and his spikes grew much larger.

Shoutmon X2 charged at Madleomon Final Mode with his Star Axe, "Take this" Shoutmon X2 shouted as he jumped in the air swinging the Star Axe at Madleomon Final Mode, Madleomon Final Mode caught the Star Axe in his hands, then he punched Shoutmon X2, causing him to hit a wall of the hut and revert back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon.

Madleomon Final Mode grabbed the Star Axe and threw it at Shoutmon, it slammed into the wall beside his head. Madleomon then laughed "You are weak, not even your strongest Digi-Xros can defeat me."

"If you want to get stronger, try more Digi-Xrosses_" _Logan quickly reminded Dakota about what the Blue Knight said. "Who said that was are strongest Digi-Xros" Dakota said with a grin, Madleomon then stopped laughing, Dakota then looked at Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon, Shoutmon got back up on his feet, they all looked back at Dakota and nodded.

"Here we go, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader, the Xros Loader blew a brighter light than before.

"**SHOUTMON**_**" **_Shoutmon shouted as he posed.

"**BALLISTAMON**_**" **_Ballistamon shouted as he posed.

"**DORULUMON**_**" **_Dorulumon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_All three of them shouted in unison.

"**SHOUTMON X3**_**" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted as he posed.

Shoutmon X3 had Dorulumon formed as legs, Ballistamon's arms, Ballistamon's head formed the left shoulder, while Dorulumon's head formed the right shoulder, Shoutmon's V was on the chest, and Shoutmon X3's head was white with a golden horn.

"What is this, how is that possible?" Madleomon Final Mode said with anger, "You want to know, we combine are hearts together to from a greater Digi-Xros, **WE ARE XROS HEART!"** Dakota shouted, the rest of group shouted with joy.

Madleomon Final Mode charged at Shoutmon X3, Madleomon Final Mode tried to punch Shoutmon X3, but Shoutmon X3 caught the punch and threw Madleomon Final Mode in the air.

Shoutmon X3 then jumped up at bicycle kicked Madleomon Final Mode back to the ground.

"_**THREE VICTORIZE" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted, the V on his chest glowed a bright red a shot a laser that resembled the V at Madleomon Final Mode striking him in the chest, he was then reverted back to Madleomon, Shoutmon X3 then uppercut him with his fist Madleomon flew in the air once again.

"Time to end this, _**VICTORIZE BOOMERANG" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted, the V on his chest once againg glowed bright red, he then grabbed the V and threw it at Madleomon, it struck Madleomon in the chest going through him and came back and struck him again forming a V in his chest, he then exploded into data.

Shoutmon X3 then reverted back into Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon.

"That was amazing" Shoutmon shouted the rest of the group came running up to Dakota to congratulate him, just then a golden triangle appeared in front of Dakota.

"This must be the Code Crown" Tristen said, "Yea" Dakota said walking towards it.

The Code Crown then absorbed into his Xros Loader, "Zone Transfer" Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader, a green portal opened up.

"Well lets go" Ashley said, "Heck yea, let's go get that Code Crown" Logan shouted, "I think I should get it this time" Tristen said, "Yea if you defeat the Bagra Army in the zone then you can get it" Dakota said, "Can I get it?" Trevor asked, "NO" they all shouted in unison laughing.

"Alright let's go" Dakota said, the others nodded and all went through the portal, "I hope the next zone is by water" Trevor said, "Shut up Trevor" The others said in unison, they then all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

Next Time on Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles

"YES an Island" Trevor shouted jumping in the water.

"Shut Up Trevor" Dakota said.

"You guys are JERKS, I will go by myself, come on Kamemon" Trevor said

"Destroy them" Neptunemon shouted.

"I will protect you" Kamemon shouted.

"**DIGIVOLUTION" **Trevor shouted.

"**SHAWJAMON" **the new formed shouted.

* * *

><p>Three updates in three days, I'm on a role.<p> 


	4. Island Zone, Neptunemon's Sea!

**Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: Island Zone, Neptunemon's Sea!**

**Digital World: Island Zone**

"So what zone is this?" Logan asked, "I don't care, as long as I can go for a swim" Trevor said running towards the water.

"My Xros Loader says this is the Island Zone" Dakota said examining the Xros Loader, "This is pretty nice" Tristen said.

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS AT!" a strange voice shouted, "What was that?" Logan said looking around, everyone started looking around trying to find out who or what said that, Trevor ran out of the ocean, and the group found where the noise came from.

There was a large number of orange amphibians with spikes, and a blowfish who's spikes were very large, and it had arms that were muscular, and the hands were covered with red bands and spikes were on his knuckles. The group was surrounding a giant yellow turtle with a blades for fins.

"WHERE IS THE CODE CROWN!" the blowfish shouted, "I will never tell you" the turtle said, "Who are they?" Trevor asked, Dakota held out his Xros Loader and pointed it towards the digimon, "The orange ones are Gizamon, the blowfish looking thing is Pukumon, and the yellow turtle is Archelomon" Dakota said, but they noticed behind the turtle was another digimon, Chibikamemon.

"Then I will hurt the little one" Pukumon said, "No!" Kamemon shouted as he started to run towards Pukumon. _**"BRITAIN PUNCH" **_Pukumon shouted raising his fist in the air going for a punch, as he was about to strike Chibikamemon, but Kamemon jumped in front of the fist taking the hit, Kamemon then slammed into the mountain.

"Uh" Chibikamemon shouted, "STOP!" Trevor and Dakota shouted in unison.

"Who are you?" Pukumon asked, "Who are you?" Dakota asked back, "I am a great soldier for the mighty Neptunemon, general of the Bagra Army for this zone" Pukumon said with pride. "Well I really don't care for the Bagra Army" Dakota said.

"Get them Shoutmon" Dakota said, _**"ROWDY ROCKER" **_Shoutmon shouted running at Pukumon with his microphone, he struck Pukumon with his microphone, but Pukumon seemed unfazed.

"I need power" Shoutmon said, "Right, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, Chibickmons, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**SHOUTMON**_**" **Shoutmon shouted as he posed.

"_**BALLISTAMON**_**" **Ballistamon shouted as he posed.

"_**STARMON**_**" "**_**CHIBICKMON**_**" **They both shouted in unison as they posed.

"_**DIGI-XROS**_**" **They all shouted in unison.

"_**SHOUTMON X2 + STAR AXE" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted holding the axe posing.

"You will pay for hurting innocent digimon" Shoutmon X2 said, Shoutmon X2 ran at Pukumon with his Star Axe, "Get him" Pukumon shouted, the Gizamon curled into balls and rolled Shoutmon X2 with their spikes.

Shoutmon X2 just kept running slicing the Gizamon one by one with the Star Axe, and he finally struck Pukumon with the Star Axe causing the armor on Pukumon to crack, "I won't go down that easily" Pukumon said, **"**_**BRITAIN PUNCH"**_ Pukumon charged at Shoutmon X2 with his spiked knuckles, "Oh yea, _**HORN BREAKER DX" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted, Shoutmon X2 stuck his horn out and used the boosters on his feet charging at Pukumon, Pukumon's knuckle collided with Shoutmon X2's horn.

Shoutmon X2's horn was to overwhelming for Pukumon's fist causing the spikes on Pukumon's knuckles to break off, Pukumon then collided against the mountain.

"Who are you guys" Pukumon said with pain, Shoutmon X2 jumped in the air, "You want to know... Well... _**WE ARE XROS HEART" **_Dakota shouted, _**"BUDDY BLASTER" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted as the tip of his horn glowed a light blue, and electric blue ball then shot towards Pukumon colliding with him causing Pukumon to be deleted.

"Let's get out of here, and inform Neptunemon" a few of the surviving Gizamon said running off.

Shoutmon X2 + Star Axe reverted back down to its components, "Thats how we handle the Bagra Army" Shoutmon said with pride, "Wow, you guys were amazing" Chibikamemon said happily, "You okay" Trevor asked Kamemon, "I fine" Kamemon said.

"Thank you guys" Archelomon

"Don't worry Kamemon, next time just let us handle it" Dakota said, "SHUT UP!" Trevor shouted, "What is your problem?" Dakota asked, "He was just trying to help" Trevor said, "Well he obviously didn't do a good job" Tristen said with a laugh, "YOU GUYS ARE JERKS" Trevor shouted, Trevor then walked off in the direction of Kamemon.

Trevor caught up with Kamemon, "Hey, sorry about my friends, they can be jerks at times" Trevor said with sympathy towards Kamemon, "Well... They are right, I couldn't help, I am not strong enough" Kamemon said with sadness, "That is all everyone talks about, Xros Heart this, Xros Heart that, Chibikamemon even said Xros Heart is his idol, I figure as his big brother I would be his idol, but that is not the case and it is because I am weak" Kamemon said with even more sadness than before. "Wait, you are his brother?" Trevor asked confused, "Yes, this is the zone I used to live in before I was just suddenly in a Xros Loader" Kamemon explained.

"Well then we will have to get you stronger" Trevor said, "But how?" Kamemon asked, "I don't know, there has to be a way" Trevor said but with doubt.

Just then a bright flashed occurred and a small chip appeared in front of them, Trevor grabbed the chip and Kamemon's face was on it, next to it the words said "Digivolution."

"This is what we will use to get you stronger" Trevor said holding out his Xros Loader, ", "Now come on, let us go find the group" Trevor said as both him and Kamemon started to walk back towards the group.

"Where are you going Dorulumon?" Dakota asked, "I am going to go look around" Dorulumon said jumping up the island mountain, and disappearing from the groups eyes.

Just then a loud boom came from the beach, everybody ran from where the noise came from. When the group got to the beach, they saw 3 digimon that looking like battle ships in the distance, and on the beach they saw what appeared to be a digimon, the digimon had a fish tail for legs and a from the waist up was a humanoid body, his body was covered in scales but the way the armor was placed, he looked like a samurai, the digimon had a staff with three shark heads on the tip of his staff.

"I am Neptunemon" the digimon said, "We are..." Dakota started to say but was cut off by Neptunemon "I know who you are, you think just because you defeat on of my servants that you can defeat me" Neptunemon said with a laugh, "We will show you" Dakota said as he reached for his Xros Loader, "I don't think so" Neptunemon said with a grin.

Suddenly a large tentacle with three black claws shot out of the ocean and grabbed Dakota causing him to drop his Xros Loader in the sand.

"Dakota!" Everyone said in unison, both Shoutmon and Logan ran for Dakota's Xros Loader but two more tentacles shot out of the ocean and grabbed both Shoutmon and Logan, his Xros Loader also fell out of his pocket with Agumon in it. "What is going on" Ashley said backing away from the ocean.

"Octomon, is such a loyal servant" Neptunemon said with pride, a large octopus like digimon arose from the ocean, he was red all around with a brown shell covering his head, three large horns stuck out of the shell, and a large crown was placed on the top of the shell.

Octomon started to laugh as he squeezed his tentacles harder causing the ones in his grasp to gasp for air.

"No one hurts my friends, _**HORN BREAKER" **_Ballistamon shouted charging himself at Octomon, but Octomon simply wrapped another one of his tentacles around Ballistamon's horn stopping the attack, then wrapping the tentacle around Ballistamon's body, "I will help you guys, _**METEOR..."**_ Starmon started but was cut off by Neptunemon striking him in the chest with his staff, Starmon fell to the ground and did not budge. "Star... Mon..." Shoutmon tried to say but was struggling due to Octomon's grasp.

"The Xros Loader" Neptunemon said as he picked up Dakota's Xros Loader that was lying in the sand, Tristen and Ashley just stood there frightened unable to react. "Haha, now I will destroy this device, then all of you!" Neptunemon shouted, his gripped tightened on the Xros Loader, the Xros Loader looked as if it was about to explode, _**"MET TACKLE" **_Kamemon shouted as he struck Neptunemon with his head causing Neptunemon to drop the Xros Loader and fall to the ground.

"What the..." Neptunemon said lying on the ground shocked, "Brother!" Chibikamemon shouted with joy, "Is everyone alright" Trevor shouted running towards them, "TREVOR!" everyone shouted in unison.

Octomon's grip on the guys was getting tighter, "H... H... HELP!" Logan shouted using his last breath of air, "Guys" Trevor shouted running towards them, Octomon then pulled out a pirate sword and swung it at Trevor but before it hit Kamemon jumped in the way taking the blow, "Kamemon" Trevor shouted, Trevor ran up to Kamemon "Are you okay?" Trevor asked. "I am fine" Kamemon said getting back up.

Neptunemon walked up to Kamemon and Trevor about to finish them but Chibikamemon jumped in front of Neptunemon "Stop this" Chibikamemon said, Neptunemon just laughed "Guess I will kill you first" Neptunemon grabbed Chibikamemon by the neck and started to squeeze tighter.

"Brother!" Kamemon shouted, "Use the chip Trevor" Kamemon quickly said, "Right, Kamemon, Digivolution" Trevor shouted slamming the chip in the slot.

"I feel power" Kamemon shouted.

"_**KAMEMON DIGIVOVLE TO..." **_Kamemon shouted as his appearance started to change to a duck like creature.

"_**SHAWJAMON" **_Shawjamon shouted posing in his new form, his new form was a humanoid duck like figure, he had green samurai like armor surrounding his body, blue hair, and a staff that on one end had a crescent shape and the other end a cannon of some sort.

"What is this?" Neptunemon said in shock, "I will show you" Shawjamon said, he charged towards Neptunemon and struck the blunt side of his staff into Neptunemon's chest, Neptunemon released Chibikamemon, "Brother" Chibikamemon said happily, "Quickly! KILL THEM!" Neptunemon shouted towards Octomon, Octomon started to tighten his grip, "Not so fast" Shawjamon said, he charged towards Octomon and stuck his staff out, _**"CRESCENT BLADE" **_Shawjamon said, Shawjamon's crescent blade on his staff started to glow yellow, he then rammed into Octomon with his blade going right throught him, Octomon then released his grip and burst into bits of data, "Dakota, Catch" Trevor said tossing Dakota his Xros Loader, "Alright Trevor" Everyone said with happiness, Neptunemon got up and dove into the ocean retreating.

"That was amazing brother" Chibikamemon said admiring Shawjamon, "Thanks" Shawjamon said modestly, Shawjamon then reverted back into Kamemon, "So was that a one time thing?" Trevor asked, "I don't think so..." Logan said, just then Trevor noticed on his Xros Loader a picture of Shawjamon and then words came up and said "Saved."

"I think you can now digivolve Kamemon whenever you want without that chip" Tristen said, "Sweet!" both Trevor and Kamemon said in unison.

"I am hungry" Dakota said, "You are always hungry" Logan replied, the group laughed. "Looks like Trevor's team is getting stronger" Tristen said with some jealousy, "Hey, what are we going to name our team?" Kamemon asked, "Um... I got it, Ocean Saviors" Trevor said, "Nice!" Kamemon said excited.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

Next Time on Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles

"Time to get revenge" Neptunemon said

"_**VORTEX PENETRATE" **_Neptunemon shouts as he throws his staff towards Kamemon, Chibikamemon jumped in the way taking the hit.

"BROTHER!" Kamemon shouted

"_**DIGIVOLUTION" **_Trevor shouted.

"Shawjamon, Digi-Xros" Trevor shouted holding out his Xros Loader

"_**SHAWJAMON X2"**_

* * *

><p>Once again, tell me how I did and all, will try to update soon.<p> 


	5. Ocean Saviors, Shine!

**Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles**

**Chapter 5: Ocean Saviors, Shine!**

**Digital World: Island Zone: Main Island**

"I like that name, Ocean Saviors" Kamemon said with a smile. "It is alright" Dakota said.

"Whatever Dakota, I don't care what you think" Trevor said back at Dakota.

"Well we need to get the Code Crown for this zone" Logan explained, "We need to get food from this zone" Tristen said, "Now that you mention it, we haven't had anything to eat for a while" Logan said. "I know I'm starving" Dakota said, "I guess I'm kind of hungry" Ashley said.

"I know where we can get food" Kamemon said, "Where?" Everyone asked anxiously.

"Follow me" Kamemon said as he started to walk away, the rest of the group followed him.

**Digital World: Island Zone: Neptunemon's Lair **

"I can't believe I was defeated by those humans" Neptunemon said angrily, "Us neither boss" Divermon said, Divermon looked like a blue fish with scuba gear.

"I have servants that can take care of those generals, but first we need to find the Code Crown" Neptunemon said walking towards the deck of his battleship.

On the deck lied Archelomon tied up.

"Tell me where it is!" Neptunemon shouted at the digimon, "Never! I am Archelomon the guardian of the Island and all of its inhabitants including the Code Crown" Archelomon said with pride.

"Well then I guess I will have to make you tell me" Neptunemon laughed.

**Island Zone: Main Island **

"There you are guys" Kamemon said pointing to a tree, the tree had yellow hexagonal containers hanging from it.

"What are those?" The group asked, "That is Diginoir!" Shoutmon shouted with excitement, "Diginoir?" Dakota asked, "Its only the greatest digifood of all time" Shoutmon said with exaggeration.

Shoutmon ran up to the tree and punched it causing many of the containers to fall, the digimon quickly grabbed the containers and started eating very quickly, but the others stared at the container, opening it slowly and cautiously putting a piece in their mouths.

"WOW! This stuff is amazing" The group said in unison, then everybody started chomping on the Diginoir and stuffing it down their throats.

Just then a clam like digimon came hopping out of the woods looking concerned, "Guys... Please... Help..." the clam like digimon said out of breath, "What's the matter Shakomon?" Kamemon asked with concern.

"Its Archelomon, he has been kidnapped" Shakomon said, "Kidnapped, by Neptunemon" Kamemon replied, Shakomon nodded his head and the group looked concerned.

"Wasn't Archelomon the other digimon we saved?" Trevor asked confused, "Well actually I saved him" Dakota said with a laugh, but Trevor just glared at him.

"Yes, and he is the guardian of this zone, he protects the inhabitants and the Code Crown of this zone" Kamemon replied, "Where is he at?" Kamemon asked Shakomon, "He is on Neptunemon's main battleship" Shakomon quickly replied.

"Well I will go save him" Kamemon said with pride, "And I will go with you" Trevor said.

Just then they heard a loud explosion coming from the side of the island, they all ran to the highest peak on the island and saw Neptunemon's battleship closing in, "Here comes Neptunemon" Shakomon said worried. "I see Archelomon on the deck of the battleship" Kamemon shouted.

"Time to attack" Neptunemon said, "I will send two of my servants to take the generals down, and then I will go myself" Neptunemon said with evil. "Flymons, go as well and kill the generals with your deadly stingers" Neptunemon continued, "Yes sir" the leader of the Flymon's said, the flymons looked like over sized killer bees.

The group ran down to a smaller ledge bellow, as soon as they got there, they were met by a digimon that resembled a crawfish. "Its Ebidramon" Kamemon said with concern, Just then Neptunemon appeared with Archelomon in his hands followed by flymons and a crocodile looking digimon with blue fur, Neptunemon released Archelomon and he then ran over to the generals side.

"Now I can kill all of you at once, meet my army, Flymons, Ebidramon, and Leviamon" Neptunemon said proudly.

"What are we gonna do?" Trevor said backing away, "WE FIGHT!" Dakota said without fright, "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmons, Chibickmons, DIGI-XROS" Dakota shouted holding his Xros Loader out.

"_**SHOUTMON" **_Shoutmon shouted as he posed.

"_**BALLISTAMON" **_Ballistamon shouted as he posed.

"_**STARMON" "CHIBICKMON" **_They both shouted as they posed in unison

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They all shouted in unison.

"_**SHOUTMON X2 + STAR AXE" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted holding his axe posing in unison.

"Get him Ebidramon" Neptunemon command, Ebidramon then charged towards Shoutmon X2 with his claws, Shoutmon X2 charged as well rushing with his Star Axe, Shoutmon X2's axe collided with Ebidramon's claw, Ebidramon then used his other claw to grab Shoutmon X2, Shoutmon X2 dropped his axe as he was lifted up in the air and starting to get crushed by Ebidramon's claw.

"Shoutmon X2!" Dakota shouted worried, "Haha crush him Ebidramon" Neptunemon said laughing, Ebidramon tighten his grip on Shoutmon X2. "I have to help" Trevor said looking at his Xros Loader. Neptunemon and Leviamon just starred at them laughing, "When do I get a turn?" Leviamon asked, "You can take out the tiny turtle" laughed Neptunemon.

"NO!" Trevor shouted, "Kamemon, Digivolution" Trevor shouted

"_**KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." **_Kamemon shouted as he started to change forms.

"_**SHAWJAMON" **_Shawjamon shouted as he posed.

Shawjamon charged towards Leviamon attempting to hit him but Leviamon easily dodged and then smacked Shawjamon causing him to fall back.

"Trevor, try using a Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted, "But who am I going to use?" Trevor asked, he then noticed Archelomon and decided.

"Time for me to Digi-Xros" Trevor said looking at Shawjamon then looking at Archelomon, "Here I go, Shawjamon, Archelomon, DIGI-XROS!" Trevor shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**SHAWJAMON" **_Shawjamon shouted as he posed.

"_**ARCHELOMON" **_Archelomon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They both shouted in unison.

"_**SHAWJAMON X2" **_Shawjamon X2 shouted posing, Shawjamon X2 was Shawjamon with Archelmon's turtle shell on his back and the top half of Archelomon's head on Shawjamon's head as head gear, and Archelomon's blade fins were now combined as one blade and was one half of Shawjamon's staff and the crescent blade on the other side of the staff, the mini-cannon that use to be on Shawjamon's staff was now mounted on his shoulder.

"I like this new form" Shawjamon X2 said with pride. _**"FIN BLADE STRIKE" **_Shawjamon X2 shouted striking Ebidramon's arm that was holding Shoutmon X2 causing it to burst into data, Shoutmon X2 then swung the Star Axe and finished off Ebidramon.

"What's this!" Neptunemon said in anger, "No matter, get them Leviamon" Neptunemon commanded.

"I got this" Leviamon said with pride, "We will see about that" Shoutmon X2 said, "I will take care of Neptunemon" Shawjamon X2 said charging Neptunemon, but Neptunemon jumped out of the way pulling out his shark trident and colliding it with Shawjamon X2's fin blade.

"Lets end this" Shoutmon X2 charged at Leviamon with his Star Axe but Leviamon grabbed the Star Axe in its mouth and threw them against the side of the mountain and then slamming its two tails into Shoutmon X2, he then reverted back into Shoutmon and Ballistamon, "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, are you guys okay?" Dakota asked concerned.

"I am fine" Shoutmon said struggling to get back up, Leviamon struck Shoutmon once again with his double tail slamming him into the mountain once again, Leviamon then walked up to Shoutmon and put him in his mouth ready to bite him to pieces, "Time to die" Leviamon said with a laugh, "SHOUTMON!" Dakota shouted.

"_**DRILL BUSTER" **_Dorulumon shouted jumping from the top of the mountain shooting drills out of his head striking Leviamon on the back causing him to let go of Shoutmon and fall off the cliff.

"Dorulumon" Dakota said with joy, "Sorry I am late, I dozed off and couldn't find you guys" Dorulumon explained.

"I am not dead yet" Leviamon said jumping back on to the mountain, "We will now show you are true power" Dakota said pulling out his Xros Loader, "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, DIGI-XROS" Dakota said holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**SHOUTMON" **_Shoutmon shouted as he posed.

"_**BALLISTAMON" **_Ballistamon shouted as he posed.

"_**DORULUMON" **_Dorulumon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They all said in unison.

"_**SHOUTMON X3" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted as he posed.

"Show him your true power Shoutmon X3" Dakota said encouraging, Shoutmon X3 sprinted towards Leviamon dodging his tails.

Shoutmon X3 kneed Leviamon in the chin causing him to land on his back, "Take this" Shoutmon X3 said as he jumped in the air and stomped on Leviamon's belly.

Leviamon coughed in pain, just then Leviamon flipped around striking Shoutmon X3 in the chest with his double tails, Leviamon then wrapped his tails around Shoutmon X3 attempting to squeeze the life out of him.

"I won't go down that easily" Shoutmon X3 said, "I won't let you bring us down" Shoutmon X3 shouted using all of his power to release Leviamon's grip, "WE ARE XROS HEART" Shoutmon X3 shouted bursting through Leviamon's grip and grabbing his tails and slamming him into the side of the mountain, _**"THREE VICTORIZE" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted as the V on his chest glowed a bright red and shot a beam in the shape of a V, _**"ANIMA" **_Leviamon shouted as he shot a powerful stream of water out of his mouth clashing with Shoutmon X3's attack.

Leviamon's attack was pushing Shoutmon X3's attack back second by second, "I WILL NOT LOSE, _**THREE VICTORIZE MAX POWER"**_ Shoutmon X3 shouted, Shoutmon X3's V got gradually larger causing Leviamon's attack to disperse, Shoutmon X3's V struck Leviamon in the chest causing him to burst into bits of data.

"And thats how Xros Heart does it" Dakota said with joy, but Shawjamon X2 and Neptunemon were still battling it out clashing blade with blade, matching blow with blow, _**"VORTEX PENETRATE" **_Neptunemon shouted as he threw his staff at Shawjamon X2, Shawjamon X2 was blocking each strike that the staff King's Bite was throwing at him.

The staff caused Shawjamon X2 to drop his blade and King's bite flew towards Shawjamon X2's chest fixing to strike him, "Time for you to die" Neptunemon said with laughter, just then Chibikamemon jumped in front of the staff causing the staff to strike Chibikamemon in the chest, Chibikamemon land on the ground and the staff returned to Neptunemon, "BROTHER!" Shawjamon X2 shouted picking up Chibikamemon, "It is my time to go, but when I return I will kill you all" Neptunemon laughed as he jumped off the cliff landing in the water and retreating to his battle ship.

"Bro...ther... I... Helped... To..." Chibikamemon said with his last breathe, Shawjamon X2 then converted back to Shawjamon and Archelomon, Shawjamon then devolved back to Kamemon. "No, brother" Kamemon said tightening his grip on Chibikamemon.

"WAIT!" Logan shouted, "Dakota didn't you save Shoutmon with the Xros Loader" Logan reminded them, "Right, Trevor put Chibikamemon in your Xros Loader" Dakota commanded, "In the Xros Loader Chibikamemon" Trevor said holding the Xros Loader out, Chibikamemon was absorbed in the Xros Loader.

Trevor then looked into the Xros loader "You okay in there Chibikamemon?" Trevor asked, "I feel a lot better" Chibikamemon said with joy, "Alright!" Kamemon shouted with joy.

"Good thinking Logan" Trevor said, "It was nothing" Logan said modestly.

"Well that is good, but next time we meet Neptunemon, I will kill him" Shoutmon said determined, "And I will be right there with you" Dakota said backing up Shoutmon, "Me too" Trevor said randomly, everyone looked at him with and odd face and laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

Next time on Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles.

"The Island is a Digimon?" Jacob asked

"That is where the Code Crown is located" Archelomon replied

"I must get that Code Crown" Neptunemon said,

"Zudomon, Megaseadramon, KILL THEM!" Neptunemon shouted.

"_**DIGI-XROS"**_

"_**SHOUTMON X4"**_

Next Episode: X4! Breakthrough Digi-Xros!


	6. X4! Breakthrough DigiXros!

**Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: X4! Breakthrough DigiXros!**

**Digital World: Island Zone: Main Island**

The Sun was rising in the distance, and a loud explosion occurred.

"What's that?" Dakota shouted waking up, "It sounded like an explosion" Shoutmon quickly responded, they all got up and ran to the beach only to find an army of Neptunemon's minions, led by three what look to be servants of Neptunemon.

"Oh no, not this early" Tristen said tired, "Let's fight" Shoutmon said holding his fist in the air.

The army consisted of Divermon, Seadramon, a digimon that looked like Seadramon but was now red and white with gold armor around its face, with a horn poking out of the armor in the shape of a lighting bolt, a weird looking octopus that had tentacles for arms and legs that were tied with bands and red decayed wings, and the other resembled a walrus with a spike sticking out of his face and he had a green turtle shell with spikes followed by a hammer for his weapon.

"Who are those three?" Dakota asked, "We are servants for Neptunemon, I am Megaseadrmon" the red Seadramon said, "And I am Dagomon" The octopus looking creature said, "Zudomon is my name" the walrus with the green shell said.

"And I will crush you with my hammer" Zudomon said raising his hammer in the air, _**"VULCAN'S HAMMER" **_Zudomon shouted slamming his hammer on to the ground sending a bolt of electricity, "Right back at you, _**SOUL CRUSHER" **_Shoutmon shouted screaming into his microphone, sending streams of flame at the bolt of electricity, the two attacks clashed causing both of them to cancel each other out.

"I will kill you, _**ROWDY ROCKER" **_Shoutmon shouted charging at Zudomon with his microphone, "You puny piece of scum can't kill me, _**THOR'S HAMMER" **_Zudomon shouted charging at Shoutmon with his hammer, Shoutmon's microphone and Zudomon's hammer clashed with each other, but Zudomon was much larger so he managed to win the struggle and strike Shoutmon in the chest with him hammer causing Shoutmon to land on his back.

"We need the DigiXros" Shoutmon said getting up, "Right, Shoutmon, Ballistmon, Starmons, Chibickmons, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader, "Don't forget me, Kamemon, Digivolution" Trevor also shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**SHOUTMON" **_Shoutmon shouted as he posed.

"_**BALLISTAMON" **_Ballistamon shouted as he posed.

"_**STARMONS, CHIBICKMONS" **_They both shouted and posed in unison.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They all shouted in unison.

"_**SHOUTMON X2 + STAR AXE" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted holding the Star Axe posing.

"_**KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." **_Kamemon shouted as he changed forms.

"_**SHAWJAMON" **_Shawjamon shouted as he posed.

"Shawjamon, Archelomon, Digi-Xros" Trevor shouted.

"_**SHAWJAMON" **_Shawjamon shouted as he posed.

"_**ARCHELOMON" **_Archelomon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They both shouted in unison.

"_**SHAWJAMON X2" **_Shawjamon X2 shouted as he posed.

"Let's do this" Shoutmon X2 shouted charging at the army of Divermon striking each one of them with the Star Axe, Shawjamon X2 was also killing the Seadramon with his staff blade and taking each one out.

The only ones that now remained were Zudomon, Dagomon, and Megaseadramon.

"Now its your turn" Shoutmon X2 shouted charging towards Zudomon, Zudomon lifted his hammer in the air and the Axe and the Hammer clashed with each other, they both were struggling to take the other out, but Zudomon was still stronger and he overpowered Shoutmon X2 and knocking the Axe out of his hands, _**"VULCAN'S HAMMER" **_Zudomon shouted slamming his hammer into the ground shooting a bolt of electricity striking Shoutmon X2 in the chest, "Where is Dorulumon?" Dakota said looking around.

"_**FIN BLADE STRIKE" **_Shawjamon X2 shouted attempting to strike Megaseadramon, but Megaseadramon dodged leaving Shawjamon X2 open, _**"LIGHTNING JAVELIN" **_Megaseadramon shouted shooting an electrical beam from the horn on his armor striking Shawjamon X2 in the chest causing him to land on his back. "Time to end this" Dagomon said, _**"TENTACLE CLAW" **_Dagomon shouted raising one of his tentacle arms about to strike Shoutmon X2, _**"DRILL BUSTER" **_Dorulumon shouted shooting drills at Dagomon, "Why do you do that every time Dorulumon?" Dakota said a little relieved, "I was bored" Dorulumon responded. "No matter, time to really end this, Shoutmon X2, Dorulumon, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**SHOUTMON X2" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted as he posed.

"_**DORULUMON" **_Dorulumon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They both said in unison.

"_**SHOUTMON X3" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted as he posed.

"Now you are in trouble, _**THREE VICTORIZE" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted as the V on his chest glowed and shot at a V beam striking Zudomon in the chest causing him to land on his back.

Shoutmon X3 then charged towards Megaseadramon jumping in the air and grabbing his horn slamming Megaseadramon into the ground face first then stomping on his head, Shoutmon X3 the charged at Dagomon upper cutting him in the face sending Dagomon flying in the air _**"VICTORIZE BOOMERANG" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted as the V on his chest glowed and he grabbed the V throwing it at Dagomon, it struck Dagomon in the chest and came back striking Dagomon again forming a V in Dagomon's chest causing him to burst into bits of data.

"Let's retreat for now" Zudomon said frustrated, Zudomon and Megaseadramon retreated in the water and swam back toward Neptunemon's battle ship.

Shoutmon X3 and Shawjamon X2 depleted into their components, "That was awesome" Shoutmon said happily, "But its not over yet" Dakota said a little worried, "But we can handle it" Shoutmon replied with confidence.

"Well don't we also need to find the Code Crown" Tristen reminded them, "Where is it though?" Logan asked, "I know where it is" Archelomon said stepping in, "Where?" Dakota asked, "Well first off this Island that we are on is in fact a Digimon" Archelomon said, everyone looked questioned, "The island is a digimon?" Ashley said looking questioned.

"Kingwhamon to be exact, and it is located in the heart of the Island" Archelomon said, "How do we get in the Digimon?" Shoutmon asked, "The only way is to go through his mouth" Archelomon said, "I will go then" Trevor said stepping up, "No, I will go" Dakota said interrupting Trevor, "Why you?" Trevor asked, "Because I can probably get it the fastest" Dakota said proudly, "And besides, you can protect the Island why I am gone" Dakota continued, "Alright fine" Trevor said looking a little disappointed.

"Just go to the beach and go into the water, you should get sucked in" Archelomon said, "Alright then, let's go Shoutmon" Dakota said, "Right behind you" Shoutmon said following Dakota.

Shakomon sat there as he listened with an evil grin on his face.

**Island Zone: Neptunemon's Battle Ship**

"Neptunemon sir" Shakomon shouted as he bounced towards him out of breathe, "What is it Shakomon?" Neptunemon said with a little anger, "I know where the Code Crown is located" Shakomon said proud, "Where?" Neptunemon shouted, "In the heart of the Island" Shakomon said, "Inside Kingwhamon" Shakomon continued, "So it is located inside Kingwhamon, very good Shakomon" Neptunemon said.

"I have a plan that will not only get us the Code Crown but kill the humans as well" Neptunemon said laughing evilly.

**Island Zone: Inside Kingwhamon **

"Alright so where is this thing" Shoutmon said getting impatient, "Give me a sec" Dakota said, the inside of Kingwhamon was a large hallway with other hallways branching off of it, the main hallway lead to one big room where a small whale was located and the Code Crown was located inside the mouth of the whale.

"Grab it and lets go" Shoutmon said, just then a swarm of Flymon appeared.

"Give us the Code Crown" Flymon said, "What? You were suppose to be the other general" the Flymon said confused, "Quickly! Go tell Neptunemon" Flymon said to another one, the Flymon flew out of the room. "Oh well we will kill you any ways" Flymon said, the swarm flew closer cornering Dakota and Shoutmon, "Shoutmon, Starmon, Pickmons, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**SHOUTMON" **_Shoutmon shouted as he posed.

"_**STARMON, PICKMONS" **_They both shouted and posed in unison.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They all shouted in unison. The Pickmons stacked on Starmon forming the sword.

"_**SHOUTMON + STAR SWORD" **_Shoutmon shouted as he posed with the sword.

Shoutmon swung the sword at the Flymon killing most of them in one strike, and finishing the last ones with another strike, Dakota then absorbed the Code Crown with his Xros Loader, "Lets go" Dakota said, the Star Sword converted back into Starmon and Pickmons and absorbed them into the Xros Loader.

**Island Zone: Neptunemon's Battle Ship**

"Neptunemon, the red general went for the Code Crown" Flymon said, "It doesn't matter, we will destroy all of them, get the Seadramon" Neptunemon said, just then hundreds of Seadramon appeared out of the water and shot a beam of ice out of their mouths freezing the water surrounding the Island.

**Island Zone: Main Island**

"How come the water is freezing?" Logan asked looking questioned, "Maybe that is why" Trevor said gripping his Xros Loader, just then they noticed and army of Neptunemon's minions, Neptunemon was leading, followed by Zudomon and Megaseadramon, followed by Seadramon and Divermon.

"Let's go Kamemon" Trevor said, the rest of the group followed Trevor.

They met Neptunemon on the Ice, "You will pay" Trevor said, "Kamemon, Digivolution" Trevor shouted holding up his Xros Loader.

"_**KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." **_Kamemon shouted as he started to change forms.

"_**SHAWJAMON" **_Shawjamon shouted as he posed.

"Shawjamon, Archelomon, Digi-Xros" Trevor said holding up his Xros Loader.

"_**SHAWJAMON" **_Shawjamon shouted as he posed.

"_**ARCHELOMON" **_Archelomon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They both shouted in unison.

"_**SHAWJAMON X2" **_Shawjamon X2 shouted as he posed.

Shawjamon X2 charged at Neptunemon, "I will take care of him" Neptunemon said, Neptunemon pulled out his staff, Shawjamon X2's staff clashed with Neptunemon's staff, they started striking each other with their staffs, matching blow for blow.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... Inside KingWhamon<strong>

"How do we get up there" Shoutmon said, "The water is frozen" Dakota said frustrated, "CRAP!" Shoutmon shouted, "We bust out of here" Dakota said gripping his Xros Loader, "I like your style" Shoutmon said with pride, "Alright let's do this" Dakota said holding out his Xros Loader.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the main battle...<strong>

Neptunemon and Shawjamon were still striking each other, but Neptunemon had the advantage and struck Shawjamon X2 causing him to deplete, "Time to DIE! _**VORTEX PENETRATE" **_Neptunemon shouted throwing his staff at Archelomon stabbing him in the chest, "ARCHELOMON!" Shawjamon and Trevor shouted in unison, the rest of the group looked in shock, the staff returned to Neptunemon and he just laughed.

Shawjamon and Trevor ran up to Archelomon and watch him slowly delete into data, "NO!" Trevor shouted, "Now it is your turn" Neptunemon said raising his staff in the air, just then a loud burst occurred behind them, Shoutmon X3 appeared with Dakota in one of his hands punching through the ice appearing on the surface.

Right as they appeared Dakota noticed Archelomon deleting and looked both concerned and shocked.

"What happen?" Dakota said quickly, "Neptunemon struck Archelomon" Trevor said with sadness, Dakota tightened his grip on his Xros Loader, "Go get them Shoutmon X3" Dakota said, Shoutmon X3 charged at Megaseadramon and Zudomon, "Not so fast, _**VULCAN'S HAMMER, LIGHTING JAVELIN" **_They both said their attacks in unison, the both shot the beams of electricity both striking Shoutmon X3 in the chest.

Shoutmon X3 fell on the ice damaged, "I need more power, we need a breakthrough" Shoutmon X3 said, "Then lets make one, Shoutmon X3, Starmon, Pickmons, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted holding his Xros Loader out.

"_**SHOUTMON X3" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted as he posed.

"_**STARMON, PICKMONS" **_They both said and posed in unison.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They all shouted in unison. Pickmons started to stack on Starmon, but much more stacked this time, then each of the Pickmons eyes glowed red and the sword lit on fire.

"_**SHOUTMON X4" **_Shoutmon X4 shouted as he posed with the sword.

"Teach these guys a lesson" Dakota said, "I will never forgive you guys for what you have done" Shoutmon X4 shouted as he tighten the grip on his sword. Shoutmon X4 charged at Zudomon and Megaseadramon, both of them continued to shoot bolts of electricity at Shoutmon X4, Shoutmon X4 kept canceling the bolts out with his Star Sword DX, Shoutmon X4 jumped in the air with the sword and struck Megaseadramon in the neck cutting his head off and causing Megaseadramon to burst into bits of Data.

Shoutmon X4 then charged at Zudomon clashing the Star Sword DX with Zudomon's hammer, but this time Shoutmon X4's sword was much stronger and knocked Zudomon's hammer out of his hands, then stabbing Zudomon in the chest with the Star Sword DX causing Zudomon to burst into bits of data.

"DESTROY HIM!" Neptunemon shouted with rage, just then the army charged in on Shoutmon X4, "Take this, _**BURNING STAR CRUSHER" **_Shoutmon X4 shouted jumping in the air with his sword over his head and then slamming the sword on the ground and a giant V launched at the army destroying all of them in one strike.

Neptunemon looked in shock, "Then I will kill you myself, _**VORTEX PENETRATE" **_Neptunemon shouted throwing his staff at Shoutmon X4, _**"BURNING STAR SLASHER" **_Shoutmon X4 shouted swing his sword with massive force striking Neptunemon's staff cutting it in half.

"WHAT?" Neptunemon shouted in shock, "Time for you to pay for all those innocent digimon you killed" Shoutmon X4 shouted as he thrusted his sword through Neptunemon's chest. "But how..." Neptunemon said as he was dieing, "Because we use the bonds of our hearts to defeat our enemies" Shoutmon X4 said.

Neptunemon then burst into bits of data, and Shoutmon X4 depleted back into its components.

"That was awesome" Shoutmon said happily, Dakota smiled back and then walked up to Trevor, "How you doing?" Dakota asked, "I am fine" Trevor, "Archelomon will be missed" Trevor continued, "Here, I think you should take the Code Crown" Dakota said, "Really?" Trevor asked shocked, "I just think you would do better with" Dakota said, they attached Xros Loader's and transferred the Code Crown to Trevor's Xros Loader.

"Alright, Let's go to the next zone" Logan said rushing everybody, "I am not going" Trevor said, "Why not?" Dakota asked, "I think I need to stay here and protect this zone, and maybe I will catch up with you guys eventually" Trevor said.

"You sure?" Logan asked, "Yep, I have grown on these guys" Trevor smiled.

"Aright, Zone Transfer" Dakota said holding his Xros Loader opening the portal to the next zone, "Good Luck Trevor" Dakota said, "Good Luck you guys" Trevor replied.

Dakota, Logan, Ashley, and Tristen all went into the portal and Trevor watched as the portal closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

Next Time on Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles

"What zone is this?" Logan asked

"Magma Zone" Dakota replied

"That's the village where I came from" Agumon shouted with joy.

"I am Ancientvolcamon" Ancientvolcamon said as he erupted.

"KILL THEM DEATHMERAMON!" Ancientvolcamon commanded.

"NO! Brothers" Agumon shouted

"_**AGUMON" **_Agumon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGIVOLVE TO..." **_Agumon said as he began to change forms.

"_**WARGREYMON" **_Wargreymon shouted as he posed.

Next Episode: **Magma Zone, Erupting Digimon!**

* * *

><p><strong>I think that was the longest chapter yet <strong>**J hope you guys enjoy it, next up the Magma Zone and this is the zone where Logan's team will get the spotlight. Please review and favorite.**


	7. Magma Zone, Erupting Digimon!

**Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles**

**Chapter 7: Magma Zone, Erupting Digimon!**

**Digital World: Magma Zone**

"So this is the Magma Zone" Dakota said, "It's kind of hot" Ashley complained, "I think it's nice, reminds me of summer time" Logan said, "I like it too" Agumon agreed. "This place seems like a volcanic area" Tristen added.

"Hey what is that over there?" Shoutmon said pointing, "Looks like a hot spring" Dakota said, "A hot spring!" Ashley said excitingly, "I think we can all use some relaxation time" Logan said, "Agreed" the others said in unison, "Me first" Gabumon quickly ran over to the spring, "I guess me and Biyomon will go over there" Ashley pointed to another hot spring, "Sound good" Dakota said.

The group went to the hot springs and started to relax and regaining their energy. "This sure does fill good" Logan said.

"Wow Biyomon this is amazing" Ashley said, "I know right, one of the good things about the digital world" Biyomon said, just then Ashley noticed on the cliff above her a man looking figure with a metal mask and blue hair, behind him were humanoid figures covered in fire.

Ashley screamed and quickly put her clothes on and ran away towards the boys, when she got there she told them about the enemies. The boys quickly got dressed and noticed the digimon on top of the cliff, "It's the Bagra Army" Shoutmon said, "So you must be the boy general I have been hearing about, don't look like much to me, I am SkullMeramon, servant to AncientVolcamon" SkullMeramon said, and this is my army pointing to the Meramons.

"Seize them" Deathmeramon commanded, the Meramon charged down the cliff, _**"ROCK SOUL" **_Shoutmon shouted forming a ball of fire in his hands and throwing it at the Meramon, the ball hit one of the Meramon who exploded causing others Meramons to explode.

The Meramons kept charging towards the group, "Time to Digi-Xros, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted holding out his Xros Loader, "A Xros Loader" SkullMeramon said to himself.

"_**SHOUTMON" **_Shoutmon shouted as he posed.

"_**BALLISTAMON" **_Ballistamon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They both shouted in unison.

"_**SHOUTMON X2" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted as he posed.

"Now take care of these guys" Dakota commanded, _**"BUDDY BLASTER" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted as he shot the large blue ball of energy towards the Meramon, _**"PEPPER BREATH" **_Agumon joined in, _**"BLUE BLASTER" **_Gabumon also joined in on the fight. The attacks struck the Meramon destroying all of them, "I will take care of you myself" SkullMeramon jumped down from the cliff landing in front of Shoutmon X2, "You don't scare me" Shoutmon X2 stood there fearless.

"_**ARM BUNKER" **_Shoutmon X2 shouted punching SkullMeramon in the chest, SkullMeramon just stood there and took the punch. Shoutmon X2 jumped back, _**"HORN BREAKER DX" **_Shoutmon X2 shot towards SkullMeramon with its horn first, SkullMeramon caught the horn and threw Shoutmon X2 against the side of the cliff.

"_**HEAT CHAIN" **_SkullMeramon shouted grabbing his chain that was now on fire, SkullMeramon threw his chain wrapping it around Shoutmon X2's horn, SkullMeramon slammed Shoutmon X2 into the side of the cliff causing Shoutmon X2 to deplete, "Shoutmon, Ballistamon" Dakota said, the others looked worried as Shoutmon X2 was defeated.

"Time to die" SkullMeramon shouted throwing his chain towards Ashley, just then Logan jumped in the way taking the hit from the chains slamming into the cliff, "LOGAN!" the others shouted in unison.

"Now I will really kill you" SkullMeramon said, _**"DRILL BUSTER" **_Dorulumon shouted who was standing on top of the cliff shooting many drill horns striking SkullMeramon.

"Dorulumon" Tristen shouted, "Hey guys" Dorulumon said, "QUIT DOING THAT!" Dakota shouted, "Sorry" Dorulumon said, "Its fine, now let's teach SkullMeramon a lesson" Dakota said.

"Retreat for now" SkullMeramon said walking away, "That's what I thought" Logan taunted getting up, "Yea way to show them" Agumon said.

"What were you doing Dorulumon?" Dakota asked, "I was rescuing her" Dorulumon said indicating a little pink bunny, "My name is Cutemon" Cutemon said, "I can heal your wounds up" Cutemon said holding her hands up to Dakota and the others healing them.

"How come every time we try to relax for just a little bit, the Bagra Army comes to ruin it" Ashley said complaining, "Just be glad your not dead" Logan said jokingly, Ashley just glared at him but then smiled, "Thanks though for taking the hit for me" Ashley said a little hesitant, Logan just smiled at her.

"Thanks Cutemon" Logan said as she healed him, "So what now?" Agumon asked, "We defeat the Bagra Army in this zone" Dakota said standing up.

"That was some courage out there Logan" Tristen said complimenting Logan, "Thanks, it just kind sparked inside of me" Logan said.

"Agumon, I have a question?" Dorulumon said, "What is that?" Agumon asked, "When I was rescuing Cutemon, I saw many Agumon in a village, did you by chance come from there?" Dorulumon asked. "I don't remember" Agumon said, "Oh, well maybe you did come from there" Dorulumon said, "Let's go check it out" Logan said getting up, "Really?" Agumon asked, "Hey, your family might be there" Logan said, "I will help you find them, and you knows, maybe you will remember once we get there" Logan said, "Thanks" Agumon said, "Dorulumon can you lead us there?" Logan asked, "Sure thing" Dorulumon said.

The group followed Dorulumon in the direction of the village, here we are Dorulumon said, "I remember" Agumon said running towards his village, "Mom, Dad, brothers" Agumon shouted running towards a hut, when Agumon walked into the hut he noticed it was empty, just then two other Agumons came up to him.

"Brothers, where is everyone? Agumon asked worried, "Um... Everyone is dead" the brother Agumon said, "What?" Agumon sadly said, the others heard the news, "Agumon... I'm sorry" Logan said, Agumon ran out of the hut angry.

"I will make everyone of those Bagra Scum pay" Agumon shouted angrily, "Just then a loud boom could be heard and they noticed on top of the mountain was SkullMeramon with a Meramon army, also next to him was a large volcano looking digimon.

"Who is that?" Dakota wondered, "I am AncientVolcamon, the leader of the this zone" AncientVolcamon shouted with pride.

"And you are?" AncientVolcamon asked, "Sir, that is Xros Heart, they are the ones going around getting the code crowns" SkullMeramon explained, "I see, well then in that case, ATTACK!" AncientVolcamon shouted.

SkullMeramon and the many Meramons ran down the cliff charging towards the group, "I will make you pay, _**PEPPER BREATH" **_Agumon shouted shooting a ball of fire, SkullMeramon just deflected it and hit Agumon with his chain.

"Dakota, Digi-Xros" Shoutmon quickly said, "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmonz, Picksmons, Digi-Xr..." Dakota said but was interrupted my SkullMeramon hitting the Xros Loader out of Dakota's hands stopping the Digi-Xros.

"Brothers, help me, _**PEPPER BREATH" **_The three Agumons shouted in unison each shooting a ball of fire at SkullMeramon, but he was unaffected and then he hit each of the Agumons with is chain.

"We need to DigiXros" Shoutmon shouted fending off the Meramons, "I don't have my Xros Loader" Dakota said worried.

Dakota started to run towards his Xros Loader but was stopped by two Meramons, Tristen then attempted but was also stopped, finally Logan started to run towards the Xros Loader, right before he was going to grab it SkullMeramon wrapped his chain around Logan and threw the away from the Xros Loader, the Agumons tried to get the Xros Loader but SkullMeramon did the same.

"We need to fight back" Logan said, "I don't know..." Agumon said discouraged, "We have to have courage Agumon" Logan said getting back up, "Then I am right behind you" Agumon said getting up as well.

Just then a bright flash appeared and a chip was floating in front of Logan, "Its the digivolution chip" Logan said grabbing it, the chip had Agumon's face on it. '

"Do it Logan" Agumon said, "Right" Logan said as he grabbed the chip and putting it into his Xros Loader.

"Agumon, Digivolution" Logan shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**AGUMON" **_Agumon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGIVOLVE TO..." **_Agumon shouted as he began to change forms.

"_**WARGREYMON" **_the new form shouted as he posed.

Wargreymon was larger and he had a humanoid shape with armor all around his body, on his arms were gauntlets with claws at the end. His face was armored and had three horns on it.

"Wow, WarGreymon" Logan said impressed. "Time to show you what true power is" WarGreymon shouted charging towards SkullMeramon.

"Get him" SkullMeramon quickly shouted a little frightened, all the Meramon then changed their attention towards WarGreymon and started to shoot fireballs at him, but WarGreymon was unaffected.

"_**MEGA CLAW" **_WarGreymon shouted hitting each of the Meramons with his large claws.

After all the Meramon were defeated, SkullMeramon stood there frightened.

"Get him WarGreymon" Logan shouted, _**"TERRA TORNADO" **_WarGreymon shouted as he started to spin rapidly with is claws in front, WarGreymon then drilled into SkullMeramon slamming him into the side of the cliff. "Time to end this" WarGreymon shouted jumping into the air, _**"TERRA FORCE" **_WarGreymon shouted as he formed a huge ball of fire in his hands and threw it towards SkullMeramon, the ball clashed with SkullMeramon causing him to bursts into bits of data.

"Retreat" AncientVolcamon shouted and the remaining Meramon ran off.

WarGreymon then reverted back to Agumon, "That was awesome" Logan and Agumon said in Unison. Dakota grabbed his Xros Loader "Good job Logan" Dakota said, "Thanks" Logan said.

"Looks like you got yourself a team" Shoutmon said towards Agumon, "Sure do, but what do we call our team" Agumon asked, "How about, Blazing Courage" Logan suggested, "I like it" Agumon said, "Can we be on your team?" the two other Agumons asked, "Sure" Logan said.

"Looks like we just keep getting stronger" Dakota said, the others agreed, "Can we eat now?" Tristen said holding his stomach, "Yea" Agumon said as they started to walk towards his hut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

Next Time on Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles

"We need to find the Code Crown" Dakota said.

"But where can it be?" Logan asked

"I am sick of those generals" Tactimon said enraged, "Time to send my strongest group, the Black Ops" Tactimon said with pride.

Three large digimon appeared on top of the cliff, "Who are you?" Dakota asked, "I am Boltmon, this is Darkdramon, and Chaosdramon, we are the three leaders of the Black Ops" Boltmon said with pride.

"Black Ops?" Logan said, "We are the strongest group, and we will kill you all" Boltmon threatened.

"Not on my watch, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted.

"_**SHOUTMON X4"**_ Shoutmon X4 shouted as he posed.

"Let's fight" Shoutmon X4 shouted clinching his sword.

Next Episode: Fierce Squad, Black Ops!


	8. Fierce Squad, Black Ops!

**Digimon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles**

**Chapter 8: Fierce Squad, Black Ops!**

**Digital World: Magma Zone**

"We need to find the Code Crown" Dakota said, "But where could it be?" Logan wondered, "A Code Crown could be located anywhere" Dorulumon explained, "Let's see, in the Green Zone the Code Crown appeared, and in the Island Zone we were told where it was located" Dakota recapped.

"That still doesn't help us" Tristen said, "Can we find it fast, I am getting sick of this heat" Ashley complained.

"Should we go ask around?" Logan asked, "I heard some voices over that cliff" Shoutmon said, "Well that's a start, let's go" Dakota said as the group started to head towards the mountain.

**Bagra Army Headquarters**

"That Xros Heart is making me mad" Tactimon said enraged, "Maybe you should do something about it" Blastmon laughed, "I will, I'm going to send in my strongest soldiers, a special squad, a fierce squad, the Black Ops" Tactimon said with pride.

"Well they better kill them, or I will have to go do it myself" Piedmon said, "Don't worry, they will get the job done" Tactimon said.

Tactimon then walked away down a corridor and into another room, "Boltmon" Tactimon said, "Yes Tactimon sir" Boltmon said kneeling, "Get your squad ready, its time" Tactimon said, Boltmon smiled.

**Magma Zone**

"This mountain is pretty big" Logan laughed, "I'm tired" Ashley complained, "We are almost there" Dakota said determined, "Good, because I'm ready to sit down" Tristen said.

The group made it to the top of the mountain and when they noticed the village below, they saw nothing but destruction.

Meramons were shooting down there huts and capturing the inhabitants of the village, "What? We have to help them" Shoutmon said, "I'm right behind you" Dakota shouted.

"_**SOUL CRUSHER" **_Shoutmon shouted shooting streams of flame towards the Meramon.

The streams of flame each took out a Meramon leaving only a few remaining, just then AncientVolcamon jumped off the cliff and landed in front of Shoutmon, "I WILL KILL YOU" AncientVolcamon shouted as the volcano on his back exploded.

"That's what you think" Shoutmon said, "Dakota, Digi-Xros" Shoutmon said, "Right, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted as he held out his Xros Loader.

"_**SHOUTMON" **_Shoutmon shouted as he posed.

"_**BALLISTAMON" **_Ballistamon shouted as he posed.

"_**DORULUMON" **_Dorulumon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They all shouted in unison with a red X appearing.

"_**SHOUTMON X3" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted as he posed.

"Now we can fight" Shoutmon X3 said taunting AncientVolcamon, Shoutmon X3 charged at AncientVolcamon attempting to kick him but AncientVolcamon grabbed Shoutmon X3's leg and threw him in the air _**"SUPERNOVA" **_AncientVolcamon shouted erupting the volcano on his back, Shoutmon X3 recoverd in the air _**"THREE VICTORIZE" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted shooting the red V beam at the exploding lava, the two attacks clashed and exploded one and other.

Shoutmon X3 then slammed his foot into AncientVolcamon's head, "OUCH" AncientVolcamon grabbed his head in pain. **"**_**HIGH ATOMIC PRESSURE" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted forming a ball of fire in his hands and shot it straight towards AncientVolcamon. They attack collided with AncientVolcamon causing him to fly against the side of a cliff. "Time to end this, _**VICTORIZE BOOMERANG" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted detaching the V off his chest and threw it at AncientVolcamon.

Just before the boomerang collided with AncientVolcamon, a large axe collided with the boomerang causing it to bounce back towards Shoutmon X3, Shoutmon X3 reattached his V and looked up at the cliff.

Three large digimon appeared on top of the cliff, the one in the middle resembled a large green Frankenstein with a tomahawk, the one on the right resembled a large dragon looking cyborg with blue armor with a large lance on his right arm, the one on the left was a large red cyborg with a devilish face and two large cannons on his back and a large claw on his right arm and a cannon on his left.

"Who are you?" Dakota asked, "I am Boltmon, this is Darkdramon, and Chaosdramon, we are the three leaders of the Black Ops" Boltmon said with pride.

"Black Ops?" Logan said, "We are the strongest group, and we will kill you all" Boltmon threatened.

"Not on my watch, Shoutmon X3, Starmon, PickmonS, Digi-Xros" Dakota shouted holding his Xros Loader out.

"_**SHOUTMON X3" **_Shoutmon X3 shouted as he posed.

"_**STARMON, PICKMONS" **_They both said and posed in unison.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_They all shouted in unison. Pickmons started to stack on Starmon, but much more stacked this time, then each of the Pickmons eyes glowed red and the sword lit on fire.

"_**SHOUTMON X4"**_ Shoutmon X4 shouted as he posed.

"Let's fight" Shoutmon X4 shouted clinching his sword.

"I will handle this" Boltmon said clinching his tomahawk, "You two head to the other zones" Boltmon commanded, Darkdramon and Chaosdramon nodded and each entered a different portal and were gone. "We will help" Logan shouted, "I don't think so" Boltmon said as another portal opened and a large dragon made out of lava who stood on all fours. "This is Volcadramon, have fun with him" Boltmon smiled.

"Get him Shoutmon X4" Dakota shouted, Shoutmon X4 charged towards Volcadramon but Boltmon interfered and their weapons clashed with one and other.

"Don't worry Dakota, we will take care of Volcadramon" Logan smiled, "Let's do this" Agumon charging.

"Agumon, Digivolution" Logan shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**AGUMON" **_Agumon shouted as he posed.

"_**DIGIVOLVE TO..." **_Agumon shouted as he began to change forms.

"_**WARGREYMON" **_the new form shouted as he posed.

"Let's rumble" WarGreymon said as he charged towards the also charging Volcadramon, the two digimon collided, Volcadramon then shot a blast of lava at WarGreymon who easily dodged it.

"_**TERRA FORCE" **_Wargreymon shouted as he formed the large orange ball and threw it straight towards Volcadramon, the attack collided with Volcadramon, but Volcadramon absorbed the attack and grew larger in size.

"Now what are you going to do?" Tristen asked Logan, "I don't know" Logan said a little discouraged, "No worry, I have my special attack to kill dramon digimon with ease" Wargreymon said with pride, "Dramon digimon?" Logan asked confused.

"Digimon whose name end in dramon, VolcaDRAMON" Wargreymon explained, "Let me show you" Wargreymon said, Wargreymon charged at full speed towards Volcadramon, _**"DRAMON KILLER" **_Wargreymon shouted ramming one of his gauntlets into Volcadramon's chest causing him to burst into bits of data. "See, easy" Wargreymon said with pride as he reverted back to Agumon. "Good job Agumon" Logan said, "Yea good job" Tristen complimented.

Boltmon and Shoutmon X4 continued their battle but Boltmon seemed to be winning, Boltmon knocked Shoutmon X4's sword away and knocked Shoutmon X4 to the ground then slamming his foot onto Shoutmon X4's chest.

"This is to easy, you will have to do better than that to defeat me" Boltmon laughed, "Now die" Boltmon shouted lifting his axe in the air. "Don't give up Shoutmon X4" Dakota shouted followed by the others. "I WON'T LOSE!" Shoutmon X4 shouted, _**"THREE VICTORIZED" **_Shoutmon X4 shouted shooting the red beam out of his chest causing Boltmon to fall back, Shoutmon X4 dived for his sword grabbing it in time to retaliate against Boltmon's attack. Shoutmon X4 kicked Boltmon away from him, _**"THREE VICTORIZED MAX POWER" **_Shoutmon X4 shouted holding his Star Sword DX horizontally across his chest then shot the red beam, but this beam was much larger, the beam collided with Boltmon's tomahawk causing Boltmon to lose his tomahawk.

"I will kill you!" Shoutmon X4 shouted charging towards an unarmed Boltmon, _**"BURNING STAR SLASHER" **_Shoutmon X4 swung his sword with massive force at Boltmon, but Boltmon managed to catch the sword with little trouble and kicked Shoutmon X4 back.

"I guess you are stronger that I thought" Boltmon said as he retreated to another zone.

Shoutmon X4 then reverted back to his components, "Well that was tought" Shoutmon laughed, "Yeah, but you still got him to retreat, so that's a win" Dakota said, "Not really" Tristen laughed, "We got a kill" Logan said with pride, "Sure did" Agumon backed him up.

"We can't forget the quest at task, the Code Crown" Dorulumon said.

"Right, let's get to it" Dakota said and the others nodded in agreement.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Next time on Digmon Xros Wars: Team Chronicles

"We have to find the Code Crown" Dakota said.

"This time I will kill you" AncientVolcamon shouted.

"We want to help" The twin Agumon's said in unison.

"He is too strong for me" Wargreymon said exhausted.

"Wargreymon, Agumons, Digi-Xros" Logan shouted holding out his Xros Loader.

"_**WARGREYMON" **_Wargreymon shouted as he posed.

"_**AGUMONS" **_The twin Agumons shouted in unison as they posed in unison.

"_**DIGI-XROS" **_the digimons shouted in unison.

"_**WARGREYMON DOUBLE KNUCKLE" **_the new digimon shouted as he posed.

Next Episode: **Blazing Courage, Fight!**


End file.
